WTF is Happening!
by Punk'sgirlForLifexxx
Summary: Rose goes to bed, eighteen and wakes up married to Dimitri, and has two kids Midnight and tristan. Well Shit.UPDATE BY HOOOBEEHOO!
1. Chapter 1

**WTF is happening?**

**Summary: Rose goes to bed eighteen years old, just a week away from graduation and wakes up Beside Dimitri and two kids yelling Mom. (A/N Dimitri wasn't changed in SK )**

RPOV

Its been a long day, So much training, so little time. I'm so glad I'm graduating tomorrow, that means I get to leave Stan. But things for me and Dimitri are still mixed. I don't know what's happening with us.

I'm so tired. I lay down on my bed, leaving my shoe's and day clothes on. I fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up, in my pyjama's? I looked down to see my shoe's were off.

I felt around in my bed. My bed? It felt bigger then my usual bed. As I was feeling around I hit a body.

I screamed.

Whoever was in bed next to me turned around.

Dimitri?

"Roza shh you're going to wake up Tristan and Midnight."

Okay, so I didn't mind having Dimitri in bed next to me, but where am I, and who are Tristan and Midnight?

"Who are they? Where am I?" I asked him.

"What do you mean? Tristan and Midnight are our Kids, they are twins, and are three years old. You are in our house, in our bed." Dimitri answered my question.

"What? No, I but. Just.. But I and.. You…" I stuttered out.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Dimitri asked me.

"I went to bed eighteen and woke up. HERE!" I yelled.

"MOMMY!" I heard a little boy wail.

"There is no way." I said to myself.

"Well, they are definitely your's ." Dimitri said to me.

"But -" I was cut off again by a little girl this time.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

"Not possible!" I said.

"That's what we all said, so unless you slept with Adrian this is a shadow kiss affect." Dimitri told me.

"I would never!" I said to him.

"I know." he kissed my cheek and got up, to go get the little girl. Hopefully the little boy to.

"Rose, come see you're children." He said.

"I don't have Children." I said mostly to myself.

I got up anyway, to see who was calling my name.

I got to the room, Dimitri led me too, and holy shit did they ever look like us.

The little boy, Tristan I think had some of my features, high cheek bones, and plump lips . Then he had Dimitri's long hair but he had my eye's.

The Little girl, Midnight, had long flowy Black ( and when I say Black I mean BLACK!) Hair, pale ish skin nothing like mine, and apparently had Dimitri's eye's. She had a heart shape face like me.

"Momma!" The little boy said to me, he ran into my arm's I fell over. Caught off guard.

The little girl say's something in a foreign language probably Russian knowing Dimitri.

"Midnight that wasn't nice." He scolded her.

"I Want to see Uncle Christian!" She whaled.

"Seriously?" I asked Dimitri picking up Tristan.

"All she's wanted since she could walk was Uncle Chrissie. You know that." Dimitri said.

No. NO I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**I own nothing , it belongs to Richelle mead.**

"Rose, C'mon stop this. I need to get to work and I need to trust you to stay sane." He said.

I followed him, Tristan in my arms. We walked into what looked like the kitchen.

"Where do you work?" I asked.

"Seriously? I work at the Academy with, you, Lissa and Christian." He told me sitting Midnight down on a chair. I did the same for Tristan.

"Oh." I said.

"Rose. Stop fooling around." He said seriously.

"I'm not fooling around!" I yelled at him.

"What's wrong with Mom?" Tristan asked.

"I think she's crazy." The little girl said.

"I'm calling Lissa." Dimitri determind.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said.

"Fine." Dimitri kissed my cheek.

I went to what I think was the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

'AHHHH!" I screamed.

Dimitri ran into the bathroom.

'Whats wrong?" he asked Panicked.

"I'm OLD!" I yelled.

"Rose you are twenty five. You are not old." Dimitri said.

Twenty five? Then that means Dimitri is thirty two! HOLY SHIT!

"But you don't look old! Why do I look Old!" I yelled, looking myself in the mirror and touching my face.

"Yes. Lissa?" Dimitri seemed to be on the phone now, probably calling for help or something.

"Hello, Queen. Yes I'm sorry to bother you but Rose is um… how do I say this nicely? Unstabble at the moment." He said to her.

"QUEEN! LISSA'S THE QUEEN!" I yelled.

I missed a lot.

"Yes please come quickly." Dimitri said and shut the phone.

Then I heard foreign yelling coming from the kitchen.

"MIDNIGHT! Do Not TALK TO YOU'RE BROTHER THAT WAY!" Dimitri yelled walking out of the bathroom.

"What did she say?" I asked running up beside Dimitri.

"Ugh! Rose!" Dimitri said, and kept walking.

'WHAT!" I yelled.

Then I heard Midnight say something else I didn't understand.

Then Dimitri responded.

'WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed .

"Mom. Swore." Midnight stated.

"Ohh get used to it." I grumbled to myself.

"Daddy! Something is wrong with Mamma!" Tristan cried.

"Ohh baby. She's probably insane." Midnight said.

Well shit, she's a mini me.

"I'm here!" Lissa chimed, coming through the door.

Lissa looked well older also but not by much, I wonder where all my other friends were.

"You weren't kidding." Lissa said looking at me.

"Where's uncle Chrissie?" Midnight asked.

"IM HERE!" Christian said walking through the door.

He still looked like a pain in the ass.

Who was the adorable little boy walking behind him?

"who's that?" I asked gently.

"Rose that is you're nephew Alexander." lissa reminded me.

"Hi." I said sweetly.

He looked about three same age as midnight and Tristan.

"So whats wrong.?" Lissa asked.

"I-I-I IM DREAMING! THAT'S IT IM DREAMING!" I started smacking myself in the face, trying to wake myself up.

Shit. I wasn't dreaming, everyone was looking at me like I had three heads.

**SORRY ITS SHORT!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the late update, I was busy With my other story, reading VA.**

**Anyway hope u enjoy.**

"Rose." Lissa came over to me calmly.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

"DO I LOOK OKAY!" I yelled at her.

"I'M OLD!" I cried, falling to the floor.

"Rose, you arent old and you are scaring you're kids." Lisa told me.

"THAT'S JUST IT! When I went to bed last nigth I didn't have kids! I was seventeen! And I was just about to graduate the next day. I I definetly didn't fall asleep in my pajamas's or in this house!" I yelled fastly.

"Mommy doesn't love me!" Tristan yelled, running into Dmimitri's arms.

"Yes she does." Dimitri hugged him tight.

"No she doesn't love any of us." Midnight said.

"Yes she does!" Christian told her sternly.

"NO SHE DOESN'T! Have you seen that mess!" Midnight pointed at me.

"Are you shtting me! She is just like me." I whispered.

"Yes she is." Lissa said.

"Now come, get up and come with me." Lissa pulled me into the bathroom.

"Get in the shower, and cool off, then get dressed and come back into the living room." Lisa told me.

I did as I was told. I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy, I kept chanting to myself.

I finished up and went out to the family room.

"where's Chris?" I asked.

"He took the kids to our house, so they didn't have to see you like this." Lissa said.

"I'm NOT CRAZY!" I yelled.

"Rose. I know you arent that's why I called Adrian over.

"WHY!" I asked.

"Because, I tried to get into you're dreams last night and something powerful blocked me out, It felt like it was moving your brain." Adrian said.

"What the hell is going on!" I asked, I sat down beside Dimitri, and cuddled into him. Scared as hell.

"Well, Rose it seems as if, someone or something moved you far into the future." Adrian said.

"So, you mean, I did all that stuff but have no memory of it?" I asked.

"Exactly." Adrian said.

"So that's why, I don't remember." I cried.

"Is there a way of getting back?" I asked him.

"I don't know, Lissa and I are going to look through books and stuff but all you can do is act like a mom." Adrian said.

"Who's Guardian am I?" I asked.

"Mine. And Dimitri is Christians." Lissa said.

'What are my kids full names?" I asked her.

"Tristan Dimitri Adrian Belikov and Midnight Odette Vasilissa Belikov." Lissa told me.

Aww they are kickass names.

"Okay, and then what should I do now?" I asked.

"Go get Midnight and Take her to Dance Class, then Take Tristan to Tae Kwon Doe." Dimitri said.

"And you guys?" I asked.

"I'll bring you and show you where to go and pick them up and then I'll bring you back here and show you what to do." lissa said.

"I have to go back to work." Dimitri said.

"Where?" I asked.

"The Academy, you and I are trainers." He said.

"But I'm telling you are off work for a while and Alberta will fill in for a while." Dimitri said.

"SHES STILL HEERE!" I gasped.

"Yupp." Dimitri said.

I'm gonna have a fun day.

Lissa and I got my Kids ready.

Holy Shit, MY children are unique.

"MOMMY! I HATE PINK! Can I wear Halloween colors?" Midnight asked me.

"Lissa?" I asked her.

"Here Mindi." Lissa handed her a black shirt and Orange skirt with cobweb leggings.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yup." lissa said.

"Momma! Can I wear my cow boy shirt?" Tristan asked.

Dimitri's Kid.

I swear he's Dimitri's Kid.

"Yes-" Lissa cut me off.

"No, go put you're Tae Kwon Doe uniform on." Lissa told him.

He pouted but did so anyway.

We brought them, to their activities, then Lissa showed me around.

"Hey. Jail Bait!" I yelled seeing Jill.

"Hey Rose." She nodded. "Hey Lissa." she smiled.

"who's this little cutie?" I asked picking up the little girl that was standing beside her.

"Honestly, Rose? You were at her christning." Jill said.

"Rose is having an off day." Lissa apologized.

'Well that is, Jazmine." Jill said.

So we finished our convo, then I finished my tour.

Lissa showed me where Dimitri was teaching a couple kids passed me saying hi Guardian Belikov. I liked that.

I opened the door to Dimitri's combat class.

"Hey Comrade." I said, as he watched the kids run laps.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You still doing that running thing?" I asked him.

"yes." He smirked.

"the Poor kids." I laughed.

"You want to go run with them?' he asked.

"hell to the no." I laughed.

The Kids finished and came to see Dimitri to see what to do next.

And not that I was surprised, there was no girls in his class.

'Hi Guardian Belikov." one of the boys said to me.

I gasped.

He looked like Mason.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**MUST READ!**

**I don't like this story as much as my other story's, so If any of you would like to Adopt it, please PM me.**

"Guardian Belikov?" The kid asked me.

"Roza?' Dimitri asked me.

"Comrade! He looks like Mason!" I almost yelled.

"Ashton, Guardian Belikov is having a hard week, please excuse her." Dimitri said to the kid.

"But- Bu- he- fuck." Was all I could say.

'Adrian come get Rose." Dimitri called on his cell.

'DID YOU NOT SEE THAT KID!" I yelled.

'Yes. Yes I did Roza." Dimitri said.

"I'm here." Adrian said.

"Thanks. Please just bring her home, and make her take a nap, maybe some chocolate." Dimitri urged.

"Yes sir." Adrian smirked.

"He looked like Mason." I whispered to myself.

**You don't have to review, but PM this sotry is up for adoption.**

**Sorry people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story is No Longer Adopted! I will be finishing it myself now that, I'm back on track : )**

RPOV

"Adrian, I don't know anything, I don't remember and its scaring me," I looked at him, tears stung my eye's. We were back to my so called house and sitting on the couch together, it was nothing romantic I just needed a friend right now.

"Little Dhampir, it will all be okay, you'll see. Lissa and I are doing our best," he said reassuringly. "I guess, so when do I have to pick up Midnight and Tristan?" I asked him. "Christian is doing that for you," He told me.

"Ohh, Okay." I lay there, my head on Adrian's shoulder as I fall fast asleep, too much excitement for one day.

I woke up later on, but I was in the bed, but the sheets were different from this morning. "Dimitri?" I asked shaking the body next to me. "What Roza?" he asked. "Just making sure you were there," I said in my mysterious way. He laughed at me and rolled over to give me a kiss.

"Daddy, I need money," I heard a girls voice say, but it didn't sound like midnight at all, well a little bit but way older. I turned around to see, a five foot two, goth girl, and when I say goth, I mean Goth.

"For what?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. Then they commenced yelling at each other in Russian.

For goodness Sake!

**Sorry its short… I just had to update**


End file.
